


Misadventures of Cale: The Accidental Legendary Pokemon Trainer

by silvermoon170



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 백작가의 망나니가 되었다 - 유려한 | Trash of the Count's Family - Yulyeohan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Legendary Pokemon, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoon170/pseuds/silvermoon170
Summary: Its more of a drabble in the life of not-a-pokemon-trainer Cale Henituse who just wants to find a peaceful plot of land and sleep most the day away. Unfortunately for Cale, he's too bright of a soul for the Pokemon and their trainers to ignore. Enjoy :D
Comments: 14
Kudos: 270





	Misadventures of Cale: The Accidental Legendary Pokemon Trainer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSilverHunt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverHunt3r/gifts).



All Cale wanted to do was relax. He sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position while attempting to not wake up the hoard of sleeping Jigglypuff’s around him. The Snorlax underneath Cale—and his self-proclaimed unit of love and justice protectors—was nothing to worry about because the only way to wake up the heavy sleeper was to wave one of Mother’s mocha poke puffs under his nose.  
It was such a pleasant sunny day outside, perfect enough to dare to sneak out from under Ron and Scizor’s keen eyes and away from his siblings’s rapt gazes. Cale had stealthily crept his way through the dense patch of forest behind the Henituse estate before setting up camp at one of the few serene places left to ~~hide~~ take in the scenery.  
“Cale-nim! My Spinark finally learned Shadow Sneak!” Hong’s voice crowed from the tree tops as Cale’s head fell back to smack softly against Snorlax’s stomach. Cale could tell by now, that his afternoon nap was a mere fanciful dream since the first group of troublemakers ~~tracked~~ discovered him already.  
Seeing as this particular spot held his carefully grown grove of berry trees, it was an unspoken rule that all of Cale’s gardens scattered throughout the forest were prohibited to battle within a 7 foot radius. Particularly ever since Beacrox’s Wigglytuff ~~dominated~~ oversaw a quarter of the estate after evolving.  
“My Burmy evolved into a Mothim! Not only that, he’s blue!” On called out from the other side of clearing, Cale stifled the urge to roll over and continue sleeping before he finally sat up to gaze at the pair of siblings.  
Even today, Cale didn’t know whether or not he regretted the day he became Professor Eruhaben’s only assistant. Having been forced to memorize every tidbit of Pokémon theory in the name of research since the age of 10, Cale was anonymously nicknamed the ‘Walking Pokédex’ by age 15.  
Now every time something new happened to his ~~follower’s~~ colleague’s Pokémon, they would obtain the quickest route by any means, to come show off their progress while asking for advice.  
“Hong, stop feeding Spinark sweet puffs. She will never be able to use Shadow Sneak if she’s too fat to move. On, well done with the evolution but don’t forget to take time to bond with him before battling again,” Cale sleepily explained before yawning.  
That should keep them busy until lunch time before Hans tracks him down with his vicious squad of Eevees again, Cale naively thought as he closed his eyes for what seemed like the fifth time.  
“HUMAN! I FOUND SOMETHING SHINY!” called out a childish voice not 5 minutes after the pair of siblings left Cale’s berry grove.  
Opening one eye, Cale stiffened at the sight of an incoming grey blur heading straight for him. Instinctive raising both arms so that his hands cupped the air, the grey blur came to an abrupt stop as a small metal like face bumped into the palm of his hand. Bright fierce blue eyes sparkled with delight as the Giratina cupped a small thunder stone with his first pair of paws.  
“Are you going to add that to your hoard?” Cale asked softly as the floating baby Giratina chirped sharply while shaking his tiny head fervently.  
Raon’s little wings fluttered with enthusiasm as his long whip like tail already found itself curled around Cale’s wrist. “Weak human! I know smart Rosalyn’s been searching for this shiny stone for her Floatte! Let’s give her this so that the crybaby doesn’t dare look down on you again!” Raon said with a little growl as his bright blue eyes flashed with cold light.  
“No need. No need. Just give it to Rosalyn at the Flower Festival next week.” Cale quickly retorted as he gathered up the little mighty Giratina into his lap.  
Ever since that siscon knew that his cool older sister was learning from Cale, Pen took it upon himself to annoy Cale at every turn with tenacious nagging. Though Cale ignored his playground level insults, he struggled to hold back the great and mighty Giratina from taking the opportunity to use Rain Dance on the fool. Cale still wondered how the legendary baby got so devious before the age of 5.  
Before Cale could attempt to fall back asleep for the second time, Raon’s two back paws kicked at his stomach as the little Giratina whipped his head up abruptly.  
“Human! The princely gym leader is calling you!” Raon exclaimed as Raon used Telekinesis to lift the hidden Rotom phone buried underneath one of the Jigglypuff.  
Stifling the urge to chuck the Rotom phone as far away as possible, Raon took the chance to boop the screen before Cale could press ‘Ignore’, in turn allowing a very unwelcome beaming face to pop up on the screen.  
“You crazy bastard,” Alberu Crossman said with a lovely smile while the corner of his eyes twitched.  
“I didn’t even do anything this week,” Cale grumbled at the second annoyance ruining his afternoon nap. Han’s favorite Sylveon would be on his scent trail soon and Cale at least wanted to get 10 more minutes of sleep.  
“A certain group of islands near Ubarr town have been incidentally experiencing an unnatural phenomenon of whirlwinds across the isles. You wouldn’t happen to know why a certain Lugia is doing so, do you?” Alberu’s polite tone seemed to grow heavier and more ~~accusing~~ serious as the prince-like gym leader of Roan Region’s Elite Four stared Cale down with his blue jewelled eyes.  
“No clue.”  
“Really now.”  
“I don’t even have a Pokémon. How in the world could I possibly know when the supreme elite gym leader and most renowned Pokémon trainer in Roan Region’s hi-“  
“Enough. Just tell her to stop before she capsizes someone’s yacht again.” The Rotom phone cut off just as a small black head with piercing red eyes poked her head out from behind Alberu’s shoulder with a small chirp.  
“Human! I think Wind’s trying to uncover more sunken ships again!” Raon happily chirped as he tapped the Rotom phone politely in thanks.  
Sighing heavily as Cale face palmed at the absurdity of his life.  
When did it get to the point where the leader of the elite four had to call him every time a legendary made a mess?  
“Why won’t anyone believe me when I try to explain that I don’t even own a Pokéball?”

"Cale-nim! Its time for lunch!"

"Damn it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and let me know if you have a Pokemon in mind to match the TTCF Characters. Ren your help on creating this won't be in vain and thank you Soy for being my beta for this story. ^.^


End file.
